Automotive HVAC (Heating, Ventilating and Air Conditioning) systems are designed to provide optimum comfort to passengers in a vehicle. These systems generally include a vent to let fresh air into the vehicle which may be closed when so desired. For example, when the vehicle travels through an area where the outside air has bad odors present, a passenger in the vehicle can close the fresh air vent in order to limit the outside air from entering the passenger compartment. In this case, the HVAC system of the vehicle re-circulates the interior air within the vehicle.
However, it may not be desirable to re-circulate interior air within a vehicle for extended periods of time as there are occasions when outside air ventilation will allow for more comfortable interior temperatures without the use of AC (Air Conditioning) in addition to improving the overall efficiency of the HVAC system. Hence, deodorizing filters currently manufactured in the vehicle HVAC systems or aftermarket units added to the vehicle interior by the user offer alternative means for dealing with objectionable odors. However, many of the current technologies employed in traditional air “filter media” (mechanical or electrostatic), do not effectively remove odors introduced into the ventilated and ducted air in a vehicle HVAC system. Generally, the filter media is oriented at 90 degrees to the flow of air, thus restricting the flow rate and the effective pressure of the air out of the register openings which in turn limits the intended time to comfort of the vehicle occupants. Known techniques for filtering and/or purifying the “air” in vehicle cabin environments (specifically applications for instrument panel or console applications) involve the use of one of the following technologies: filter media (textile fibers and/or electrostatic methods), Ionizers, Ozone Generator or a UV Photocatalytic Air Purifier.
However, the air filtering and odor absorbing methods mentioned above have drawbacks and limitations, namely those of cost, package-ability (i.e., restricting airflow) and overall system complexity, such as, requiring electrical power routed to the “air” purifying device. Moreover, ozone generators, air purifiers and ionizers are very expensive when compared to passive carbon based air filters and media filters (e.g., 3M, etc.). Also, such filters typically do not effectively absorb odors, as they are primarily designed to remove micro-particle substances from the passing air enabled by traditional electrostatic processes. Hence, a design for air deodorizing systems should effectively deodorize air without impeding air flow.